


I'm Running Away

by Ameera



Series: Short Prompts from Tumblr [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: #40 "I'm running away" from prompt list as requested by anon on tumblr.Zimmerman has discovered Julian's augmented status and the night before the report is made, Julian begs Garak to help him run away.





	I'm Running Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [I'm running away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836931) by [RavenTores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores)



“I’m running away.” Julian finally explained, though that hardly explained anything. “Please, I’m begging you to help me.”

 

“Doctor, you came in here, asking me to help you create a new identity and give you any other information necessary to disappear.” Garak blinked, still trying to understand what was going on. “I deduced you were running away, but I’m trying to ascertain  _ why _ .”

 

“I don’t want to answer that.” Julian said it as if he was being firm, but there was clear anxiety in his voice. “Look, I’ll pay you.” He was back to pleading with his eyes. “All that I have, it’s yours if you help me.” How often had Garak fantasized about Julian saying something like that? However, this wasn’t arousing, this was tragic to see the man he cared for reduced to looking so desperate.

 

“Doctor, I’m beginning to grow worried about you.” Garak said calmly. “You love Starfleet, I can’t imagine anything would make you want to run away from it all.”

 

“Damn Starfleet, Garak!” Julian shouted. “They’ve damned me, alright? The whole Federation has damned me for what I am!” Garak tilted his head in curiousity, causing Julian to sigh. “I’m a freak, Garak. If they had always known what I am…” He shook his head with a pained expression. “Please, I have to get out.”

 

“My dear…” Garak began before thinking. “Julian…” He said, causing Julian to look at him with surprise. “I would not wish exile on my worst enemy, let alone the person dearest to me.” What did Garak have to lose? Based on what Julian was saying, he’d probably never see the man again. “I think if you could not return to the Federation, you would die in ways you didn’t know you could.” He paused. “I know I would have if you hadn’t been there to save me.”

 

“The wire…” Julian breathed. Garak shook his head.

 

“Not just that, though that was certainly significant.” Garak gave Julian a small smile. “I would not have met you if it weren’t for my exile. As much as I despise my fate, I would repeat the actions that led me here a million times over just to have lunch with you one more time.” Had Garak really just allowed himself to say that? He was truly a sentimental mess when he thought about Julian. “Do you realize how lucky I am to have met you? If you weren’t in my life, I would have ended my exile long ago by ending it all.” He shook his head again. “I can’t risk your safety by hoping you’ll find someone like that while you hide everything about yourself.” 

 

“Garak,  _ please _ .” Julian looked almost as if he would break. “You don’t know what they’ll do to me.”

 

“I doubt you do either.” He said thoughtfully. “Will they kill you? Incarcerate you? I feel like you’re not even sure, therefore your mind is swirling with hundreds of imagined horrors. I assure you, that’s worse than anything your beloved and forgiving Federation will impose on you.” The next thing Garak knew, his face was pressed up against the wall and his arm was painfully twisted behind his back. He tried to break free, but Julian’s strength was greater than anything Garak could have anticipated.

 

“Help me  _ now _ , Garak.” Julian bit back. He was like a caged animal, cornered and lashing out in any way he could.

 

“Or what?” Garak gasped through the pain. “You’ll kill me?” Almost immediately, Julian let go and collapsed to the floor. “Julian!” Garak exclaimed in worry. He’d thought something had happened to the doctor, that he was suffering some kind of attack. Instead, Garak found that Julian had simply collapsed in tears.

 

“They’re right about me, aren’t they?” Garak could see the beginnings of a panic attack coming onto Julian. “I’m a damned monster! I’m so determined to get what I want, I just attacked the man I love!” His sobs were choked by desperate attempts to get air. Garak found himself holding Julian close to his chest, shushing him and stroking his back soothingly. He wanted to tell Julian he loved him too. He wanted to ask how long the young man had felt that way. He wanted to kiss him and claim him as his own. But Julian was in no state for romance, he simply needed comfort and someone to be with him. Garak was more than happy to provide that for him.

  
“It’s alright, my dear.” Garak soothed. “You’re not a monster, but even if you were, I would still love you dearly.”  **  
**


End file.
